Rasetsu Zankuuga (Air Gear)
Rasetsu Zankuuga '''is a formerly infamous Storm Rider in the world of underground Air Treck extreme sports. He is renknown as the infamous "Dark King" of Air Treck, a title similar to Ringo Noyomano's "Crazy Apple" moniker. Rasetsu has since lost that title due to unforseen circumstance and multiple wrondoings against him. He is the former leader of The Storm Rider team by the name of "SERAPH WING" and it is later revealed that he is one of the only extremely rare "Natural Gravity Children". He is an associate of Kogarasumaru and has become a direct ally and iirreplaceable asset to Minami Itsuki and his crew of Storm Riders. Among the powerful storm riders in existance, Rasetsu is the only one with a particularly unique road that he rides along in comparison to some of the more generic roads, such as the flame/wind road etc. Rasetsu's road is unique, as he has been designated as the "Rider of The Infinity Road" which is an unusual road considered seperate and "far above the scope of other roads" with this right, Rasetsu is the only person capable of riding this road. Appearance Rasetsu is a young, semi-androgynous japanese bishonen male with long, dark, wild and untamed hair which falls far beyond his shoulders and seems to nearly drag on the ground behind his footsteps. His hair is noted to sail and soar in the wake of his AT-riding when engaging in acts of speed. He is noted to be exceedingly tall, standing on an impressive stature even by the standards of a giant as massive as buccha. Due to having gone through training and body tempering programs that have been designed specifically to perfect his body to the razors edge of human perfection, Rasetsu is an extremely muscular person with sculpted figure, which often goes hidden underneath the clothing he dresses himself in. Personality He is odd, uncouth, complicated, and irritable at times, with a strange sense of honor and sense of what is good and bad. He is by no means a black and white person and knows full well of the hardships that life brings, posessing a degree of wisdom and insight reminiscent of divination, a mind of enlightenment belonging to a man far beyond Rasetsu's own age. He can be monk-like and is extremely difficult to deceive and lie to. History Early Life Rasetsu was born with a strange birth defect. The electromagnetic waves generated by his body were staggeringly and dangerously more powerful then that of any other humans. This gave him a plethora of incredible superhuman abilities at a young age, such as the ability to "nearly fly" and remain in the air, allowing him to cross immense distances while leaping. His unique abilities caused him to be scouted by the creators of the Gravity Children project, who deemed him a "Natural Gravity Child". He was the blueprint in which all gravity children came after, the master pattern as such. While in Trophaeum Tower Rasetsu grew tired of being tested and decided to flee with four other Gravity Children that were empowered by the studies of his DNA and genetic modification. This later lead the gravity children including Kilik and Sora to be inspired to escape the tower aswell. Rise To Godhood After escaping the tower and the grasp of those hunting him down Rasetsu decided to make the world his playground, being a young and naive child he wanted to have earth as his own personal backyard. He fled to the america's with 4 of his greatest friends that he had been with since the gravity child projects inception, and together they formed an unbeatable Air Treck team named by Rasetsu himself, being called "SERAPH WING". Seraph Wings superlative talent and incredible charisma quickly earned them fame and fortune and in little over a year they were the worlds top extreme sports celebrities. The Betrayal One of Rasetsu's teammates and lifelong rival had grown jealous and bitter of the particular attention that Rasetsu was receiving from the media over himself. This rivals jealously bloomed into an intense hatred and eventually he went to the very people he escaped from in order to see the downfall of Rasetsu and the Air Treck empire he had worked so hard to achieve. In doing this the rival would usurp his position as the supreme air treck king and rasetsu would be left with nothing. End of An Era A titanic battle ensued between the two, Rasetsu using his latent abilities but his rival having undergone immense body modifications so as to obtaing greater power that would surpass Rasetsu's. The battle lasted an entire night and due to having being deceived by foul play, Rasetsu lost the battle and had his AT's destroyed and smashed to pieces. All his fame and power was stripped from him, his priviledges as a celebrity no longer meaning anything, and thus he had become a nobody. Towards New Skies A New Chapter Begins Abilities Rasetsu is an extremely successful Gravity Child and as such he posessess incredible superhuman capabilities, far beyond the scope of what is achievable by most other Gravity Children, let alone normal AT riders. In addittion rasetsu focuses and unleashes his "Boost" to heavily augment and increase his abilities far beyond their original limits aswell as giving him new abilities. Air Treck Rasetsu once held and rode an Air Treck Regalia that was indeed fit for the title of a King of the sport itself, but he has since lost that Regalia due to falling from his title and priviledges as the King, and it is assumed that his Regalia has been taken apart or destroyed completely. Today, Rasetsu wears a more basic, commercial pair of AT's that posess no real customized features or special capabilities to them. They are of a very generic and commonplace appearance and at first glance are really no different from any other more generic AT's as used by commoners of the sport. Rasetsu's AT's appear stylized after the traditional converse chuck taylor shoe equiped with two wheels underneath the base of the foot giving it a distinctive inline skate appearance. Original Air Treck '''Air Master(エアマスター, Ea Masuta) is the name given to Rasetsu's incredibly powerful Regalia. These Air Trecks were advanced as the storm and sky regalia's which sora takeuchi and ikki minami used in their climatic battle in the trophaeum tower. The originals surpassed the current ones by unimaginable heights, and Rasetsu himself states that "with the way they are now, they are just like me, a shadow of their former selves". Rasetsu and kogarasumaru needed to collect parts compatible with the Regalia in order to ressurrect the Regalia into its former glory. In this right, Air Master takes on different forms. '''Imperfect Form: '''The Air Trecks first provisional reborn prototype state as built and assembled by Sumeragi Kururu and various other members of Tool Toul To. The Imperfect form of Air Master still boasts incredible power and potency far above that of any other Air Treck regardless of how much work is put into them, but its ability pales in comparison to the "prime" state of its former glory, which is the state used by Rasetsu during his time as the leader of SERAPH WING. '''Semi Perfect Form: '''The Semi-Perfect form of Rasetsu's Air Treck features parts gathered from many different true regalia. These parts have been modified and rebuilt to mimick and take on the form of Rasetsu's previous Air Master Regalia, and as such they are capable of incredible feats and act as near flawless focus points for Rasetsu's immense powers and abilities. '''Perfect Form: '''The Ultimate, restored glory of Rasetsu's Regalia, Air Master, and The Infinity Road has been awakened in this state. Rasetsu can now awaken his full power and unleash the true extent of his abilities, having being returned to his former, golden day glory. The perfect form of his Regalia takes on a distinctive and yet similar appearance to both the sky regalia and the storm regalia used by sora and ikki during their final bout together. Road Tricks '''Infinity Stride: '''Rasetsu's infamous signature move and the fan favourite which made him loved worldwide during his era as the Dark King. Rasetsu seldom ever talks about or even thinks about using the trick nowadays and avoids the subject when people bring it up, even Simca, as shown when she recognised him as The Dark King and mentioned his trick, he told her not to speak of it in an almost threatening manner. Rasetsu has since been forced to go back to using this trick. Infinity Stride is a high speed movement trick that can propel Rasetsu "at the speed of light". However since his regalia are destroyed, he is not capable of using this technique to its full potential like he used to. However, Infinity Stride still allows Rasetsu to casually outrun bullets and zip across immense distances in the blink of an eye, though at the cost of utterly annhialating his AT's due to the immense stress that is put on them due to the tricks complexity. Transformation Quotes Inspirations Behind The Scenes Theme Music *Beast And The Harlot: This is Rasetsu's theme music. I have chosen the instrumental version because the version with singing and lyrics do not reflect Rasetsu's character enough, but the grizzly instrumentals more then make up for that factor. The song would play on extremely rare occassions, as Rasetsu is more of an easygoing goof, the song only plays when he gets extremely mad thus causing him to shift over to his "serious" personality, known as the "Dark King: Rasetsu". Romances Throughout the series Rasetsu is known to have many relationships(most of them indirect) to female characters. For this title he is jokingly referred to as "Heavy Gear's Pimp King" a title which he is more or less completely indifferent to and pays no mind to. Male characters in the series frown upon him and intentionally alienate him because of this factor, often poking fun at him for being close in one way or antoher to so many different characters in the series. Tsubame Simca Salia Sinroh Rika Noyomano Benkei Ringo Noyomano Emily Adachi Om Gazelle Category:TOAA's Content Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Males